Bricks Are Removed
by maikaheniel
Summary: Legolas protests against the dwarves being locked up by Thranduil and Thranduil throws him in the dungeons...


Legolas let out an inaudible sigh of relief as Aragorn called him "Legolas, of the Woodland Realm". He had told Aragorn to say that; he didn't want anyone to know that his father was Thranduil, and that they were both from Mirkwood. Especially this savage leader and his bunch of coarse Rohirrim, who had threatened to kill his friend Gimli, the dwarf. Yes, he, an elf, was friends with a dwarf. Of course, that's where it had started, when he had felt sorry for the dwarves that Thranduil had imprisioned....

Legolas stood next to Thranduil, wondering why he had to stand there. His father had told him that some evil dwarves had attempted to attack a party of elves feasting in the forest. Legolas had talked to some of his friends who had been there, and he suspected that the dwarves had just strayed from the path. He didn't know why they would want to travel through Mirkwood, but that was their business.

Legolas was called back to attention by his father, who angrily said, "Legolas, are you listening to me at all?! You are the most idiotic elf I have ever seen, you are not worthy of having me as a father! I should sell you to the goblins, you never do anything! You can't-" Legolas tuned his father out, as he started listing Legolas' faults. It always hurt when his father did this, but Legolas had realized when he was a child that it would only make it worse if Thranduil saw any reaction to his words.

Thranduil paused for a breath, and Legolas quickly apologized for his stupidity and said he would go sit in his room in shame. He started for the door, congratulating himself on this new mode of escape. Unfortunately, the a dwarf was led in at that moment...or rather carried in, as he was bound from head to foot in elven rope. Legolas felt sorry for this new subject of his father's cruelty, and he decided to stay and see if he could help.

Thranduil glared at the poor dwarf, and the dwarf started to explain,"Your majesty, I am extremely sorry that I strayed upon a feast of your elves. I and my friends had gotten lost from the path, and we were hoping they would help us. Please, release us, we have important business to carry on."

"Hah! Lost from the path, I doubt that!" Then he added in a sly tone,"And what business would that be, O strong one?" The dwarf ignored this attempt at flattery, and simply replied," My business is my own, King of Mirkwood."

"Insolent dwarf! I'll give you one more chance to tell me your business." When the dwarf didn't respond, he addressed the guards. " Send this dwarf and his raggedy band to the dungeons: on account of trickery and attempted/planned murder."

The guards lead the protesting dwarf away, and Legolas shot the dwarf a quick sympathetic glance. It wasn't quick enough however; his father spotted it and his face clouded over with fury. "_You_ would take the side of _dwarves _rather than you own father?!! Well then, you can join them!" And with that he ordered eight guards to take him away. They hesitated; many were friends with Legolas, but at Thranduil's look they lead him away. Legolas didn't resist, and as soon as the big door closed on them they let go of him.

"Sorry Legolas." One elf whispered. "We can't break orders, Thranduil would- well I guess you know. Anyways, if he doesn't let you go soon we'll release you, he won't notice."

"I know." Legolas replied a little sadly, as they reached the dungeons. They started to take him to the finest cell, but Legolas stopped them. "Put me next to the dwarves, my father will feel a little better if he knows I'm in discomfort, he might let me out earlier. Besides, I want to speak to the dwarves."

"Legolas, be careful- they are dangerous, and if Thranduil thinks you've been helping then..." Another guard trailed off.

"I dislike them as much as the next elf, but they deserve better than this. It's worth Thranduil getting mad at me." The guards exchanged disbelieving glances and started to disagree, but they spotted the Chief Guard coming by. They put Legolas in the cell and left him alone in the dank cell to ponder the conflict of the dwarves.


End file.
